They All Fall Down
by TraptWolf94
Summary: "Don't care about them. Let them trip, let them stumble, let them all fall down. They are grieving and hating and dying. That is reality. That is what they fought me for." [a dark post-fourth shinobi war novella]
1. Orange

**[They say orange is the brightest color]**

"_When your dreams all fail,  
__and the ones we hail  
__are the worst of all,  
__and the blood runs stale."_

Demons; Imagine Dragons.

* * *

**6:30pm**

Naruto had lost many important people in his life, too many to count. He had cried, begged and _screamed_ for them to live until all that was left was a bloody throat and an emptiness inside. But, as the blonde Kuubi vessel focused his hollow gaze to the unresponsive heart monitor, his own heart clenched painfully in protest whilst his head told him to remain passive.

Naruto was no longer the naive boy he once was.

The war had damaged his resilience,_ he_ _knew too much_. There was no room for wishful prayers and anguished pleas to the Gods. Naruto knew. He _knew_ that Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast would never open his eyes again. He knew that the enthusiastic taijutsu expert would be reunited with his beloved teammate.

Amidst the chaos that was Rock Lee's operation room, Naruto recognized a distant wailing belonging to the remaining member of Team Guy. Realizing that the young women needed to grieve alone by the corpse, Naruto left the scene with his tight fists hard against his stiff frame.

No, Naruto was not naive. He _knew_ that peace was too good to be true. _He_ _knew too much._

"Iwashi"

Iwashi Tatami appeared in a small cloud of smoke with his head bowed down respectfully before Naruto. His signature brown goatee and calculating eyes brought back a small comfort to Naruto, knowing that whilst he had lost most of his family, he still had some left that he could count on.

"Hokage?"

"Alert the allied countries; there is to be a meeting at 2200 hours. Make it quick, make it quiet. You, Raidō Namiashi and Genma Shiranui are to teleport each countries Kage to my safe headquarters in the Hokage Monument."

"Hai, anything else, Hokage?"

Naruto hesitated as his stomach let off a low rumble. With a sheepish grin he scratched the back of his head, "Hehe, uh, could you bring me back some of Teuchi's miso ramen?"

The Hokage's elite bodyguard huffed and glared slightly at Naruto before using shunshin to escape further meaningless orders.

* * *

**9:00pm**

As Naruto jumped from roof-top to roof-top, he leaped over three young children holding hands. They circled an invisible object energetically as they squealed and happily sung.

_Ring-a-round the rosie,_  
_A pocket full of posies,_  
_Ashes! Ashes!  
__We all fall down._

Naruto smiled at their innocent playing and continued toward his destination. Before facing the Kage's of the four great nations Naruto needed confirmation, inspiration, and reassurance. He needed Kakashi.

The blue-eyed vessel stopped short of his former sensei's apartment window and peered in. Scrolls and thick textbooks littered the floor of the sharingan user's home, empty bowls of half eaten, unrecognizable food covered in bugs and rodents, emoty sake bottles - full sake bottles. Naruto cringed as he slid the window open.

'Kaka-sensei?"

Unsure, Naruto eased into the room and opened the bedroom door. Kakashi sat in on the floor of the living room with a familiar book in his lap. His exposed eye crinkled as he looked at the blonde in Kage robes.

"Well, well, well. A personal visit from the Hokage himself? I've got goose bumps"

The man's voice was deep and purposefully slow as it willed a reaction from the vessel. He noticed the serious glint behind the look of annoyance, however, and stood up with difficulty.

"What is it?"

Naruto's face hardened, "Rock Lee is dead. Tenten… she saw... they were Kumogakure."

Naruto's hands visibly shook with rage. He turned away from his pervy surrogate brother with something akin to disgust on his face.

"Now, Naruto – don't do anything rash. You – we – need to remain calm and level headed," Kakashi had his hand palm-ward to the boy, as if hushing a rabid wolf, "You need to **not** jump to conclusions-"

"-we made a deal! A promise that no more death would occur! They broke it, he killed my family-"

"-Naruto! Listen to me, you know - _I know_ _you know_ - that Killer Bee would never let the Raikage break the treaty. You're upset, you're grieving. You need logic for this. It could be someone with a grudge just trying to start a feud between two allies, it could be Oto for all we know."

"You don't understand."

Kakashi paused upon hearing the distraught voice of his pupil.

"For five years I've promised this village, all other villages, that I would bring peace to this world. That I would break and crumble and decay before I gave up on a life where there is no such thing as kill or be killed. A life where an eight year old doesn't know fifty different ways to kill someone.

For the first time in my life… I'm going to have to break a promise. I can't do this anymore. People are dying every day because I can't convince people to give up killing one another. Every day someone I know dies! I've lost so many people that I don't even remember who I had in the first place! Jiraiya was wrong to believe in me. I can't save a world that doesn't want to be saved."

Kakashi placed his hand on the shaking jinchūriki.

"Naruto… Jiraiya believed in you for a reason. I see that reason. This village see's that reason. The allied forces of the Fourth Shinobi War saw that reason. Give up on yourself if you want, it's your decision what the fate of this village is. But just know that we will never give up on you."

Naruto's face remained morbid. "I know that, Thanks Sensei."

Naruto was well aware everyone believed in him, the weight of everyone's expectations on his shoulders was heavy. He knew that, he knew many things - _he knew too much._

Kakashi's mask hid the sad smile that he sent Naruto. His hand left the twenty-one year olds shoulder.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm starting a book club. I'm out one member too! What a coincidence that you're here ten minutes before it starts. You've read your Godfathers beautiful creation by now, yes?"

Naruto looked around the apartment suspiciously, wearing the expression to hide his own sad smile.

"Don't tell Sakura."

* * *

**10:13pm**

"You're late for your own God damn meeting. Brat."

The Tsuchikage – Kitsuchi – grumbled out his distaste for Naruto's tardy entrance into the dimply lit meeting room. Naruto waved an awkward greeting to the Iwagakure leader.

"Sorry, I – uh – was at my book club."

Gaara stood and greeted Naruto with a firm handshake and a slight amused upturn of his lips, "Naruto, your lack of punctuality is always refreshing in serious matters like these… my condolences for your loss. He was an extraordinary shinobi… a loyal friend."

Naruto returned the shake and added a solid pat on the back; his grin – though smaller than usual – still held the light that Gaara had always envied.

"Gaara! It so good to see you…. I've actually called this meeting in retaliation to his premature death."

Naruto eyed the Kumogakure – A – and his apparent disinterest of reality. His face held a seemingly permanent frown, his beady black eyes holding no acknowledgement to Naruto's declaration.

Frowning, Naruto ushered Gaara to the rounded table and sat beside an empty seat and the attractive Mizukage.

A shifted his empty gaze to the Uzumaki, an annoyed expression retiring the previous stolic one, "As important as it is to discuss why your ninja are within my boarders without permission, there are much more important things to discuss. As Hokage you need to put aside your emotions and focus on the survival of your people."

Naruto remained silent.

"Otogakura have begun to grow. Soon they will be powerful enough to challenge a village for power. I guarantee that it will be Konohagakure will be the first to burn. Do you not agree?"

Naruto rose from his seat and placed his palm on his head in frustration, "No more fighting. We all promised this, we all believe this-"

Kitsuchi cut him off, "Don't be a fool, Naruto! You cannot run a ninja village without the act of killing. Your village will perish into economic starvation – hundreds left jobless. What will you do then? What will _we_ do? I refuse to let my people be poor street merchants when they have risked their lives and protected their village in battle! Mei, you are suffering mutiny due to this very fear within Kirigakure, am I right in assuming this?"

"Am I right in assuming you have spies in every village?"

Tension rose within the room as A, Gaara and Naruto shared shocked and accusing glances between each other. Naruto slowly sat back down on his chair.

"What's done is done, I do what I can for the safety of my people," Kitsuchi replied with a soothing voice.

Mei rose from her seat, "Ōnoki would never have betrayed our trust. He believed in Naruto's dream of a peaceful world. He would have found a way around the economic depression associated with such a dream. Your Daimyō expresses this same belief."

Mei paced the room as the others watched Kitsuchi with careful eyes. Gaara looked to Naruto.

"What was Lee doing in lightening?"

Mei stilled.

"I received a letter from Oto. They wished to meet and negotiate a trade of wheat for building materials such as wood. I knew that something wasn't right but I was so desperate for peace. Lee's team didn't make it. Lee ran all the way back to give me the information. He said it were Cloud ninja that attacked."

"My shinobi do not kill behind my back, your friend was mistaken."

Gaara spoke solemnly, "Oto is becoming a bigger problem than first perceived. Naruto, we need to defuse this problem before it gets bigger. Sound ninja posing as cloud ninja just to create a political dispute is unforgivable. They do not wish to start a war, they wish to make a statement. I _know_ you are not stupid, Naruto. You need to understand our reasoning. We have more experience as leaders, this needs to be quick and silent. Death is inevitable."

Mei stood beside Naruto, "Death is irreversible!"

Naruto spared a glance at the sand kage, a betrayed look flashed across his face.

"You are my friend, my family, my brother. You are my daughter's godfather. You know I would never suggest this unless it was our only option. I'm not against you, I'm fighting for you and your village. I am sorry, Naruto."

Naruto placed his defeated head on the stone table, "I'll send my best ANBU and request two shinobi from each village to aid them to identify possible spies allying with sound. Infiltration is the goal. They will only attack if being attacked. Ill gather Intel before our next course of action."

"Your action," A spoke with indifference.

Mei responded with a glare toward the one armed man, "OUR action."

Naruto rubbed his head with his index fingers. His father had said that the Raikage would be a tight-ass. Naruto already knew that. Before his father had been returned to the afterlife precluding the war, he had said he believed in him. That he knew Naruto would succeed and that when he did he would be so proud. Would his father be proud of his progress to a peaceful world right this second? Would Jiraiya be proud? He knew the answer. _He knew too much._

"Now that we have settled the major threat of our existence," Kitsuchi spoke in an almost bored tone, "and now that my placing of stone spies has been revealed, I suppose I should inform you to keep a close eye on the ever-so-trustworthy Hyūga clan."

Naruto's eyes slit red and the Kyūbi growled dangerously within the confines of its vessel.

"Neji Hyūga sacrificed his life to save mine. His cousin is the closest thing I have to a sister. Tread carefully."

Kitsuchi paused before speaking calming.

"I'm not suggesting anything. You have the resources, do your own dirty work – maybe use those ANBU of yours for purposes other than ordering ramen. I'm only implying that you should make note of their future involvement with other clans – a betrothal perhaps." He stood, "Heed my advice Naruto, I know you aren't as stupid as you appear. I best be going. Good luck."

* * *

**11:45pm**

Naruto looked at the bruised sky, clouds covering the usually bright stars and moon. Up ahead he saw a recognizable pink-haired women sitting on his porch, her head shaking slowly and sweet murmurs of nothingness floating on her breath - nothing is real.

"Sakura-chan?"

Her eyes remained unfocused even as she turned her head to the voice. Naruto sighed. She'd relapsed again.

After every death, every healing - she would break. Naruto summed it down to losing every person she had tried to save since the Fourth War. Watching her mentor, teacher, Hokage and mother-figure get decapitated by the Jūbi caused the delicate thread in her pretty head to snap. Reality and insanity blurred. No longer could she be a shinobi or a medical ninja.

She tried to possess the insanity and tame it – for a long time Naruto believed she had. But no matter how hard the girl tried, she would end up killing every critical patient she received. Not because she meant to but because she couldn't control her relapses. She would be threading the delicate heart muscles of a patient and snap both the thread in her head and the patient's spine. The hospital had banned her appearance.

On the clearer days, the ones that Naruto hardly ever sees her in, she would cry and beg for him to kill her. She would apologize over and over again until she forgot why she was crying and screaming in the first place – she would laugh when that happened.

Naruto was the only one who could bring her back, the only one to stop the screaming. Just when he thought he recognized the spark in her eyes it would dull down and she would scream again. Naruto knew she would never get better. He knew she would never forgive him for keeping her alive. He knew he couldn't kill her. He knew he would never leave her side. _He knew too much_.

He pulled the pink girl into his arms and kissed her neck.

"I didn't mean to kill him, I didn't mean it! I – I thought I could save him – they kept trying to take me away but I showed them, I did Naruto. I stitched him up real good. I… I forgot to pump the blood out of his lungs though and… I… he… Lee drowned on his own blood."

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he silently begged her to stop talking.

She laughed at the moon, and Naruto grabbed her hand to rubbed slow circles on her palm.

"You hate me?"

Naruto hesitate.

"I know you know I wouldn't be here if I did."

Sakura giggled and swung their linked arms high into the air, "you know too much."

As they rounded the corner of the well-lit street, Tenten's bloody and beaten body lay a few meters before the two – three Otogakure ninja dead beside her feet.

**12:00am**

He closes his eyes as he hears Sakura scream.

* * *

"_No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed"_

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I value constructive criticism, without it i don't improve; I'd love to return the favor, just let me know!

If you enjoyed Chapter One: Orange of _They All Fall Down_, please alert and/or favorite it so you are able to be noticed when i put up Chapter Two: Pink. Thank you and long live Kakashi!

**Chapter Two Teaser: **[They say pink is a washed-out red]

The scream continues, arching higher in pitch.

Sakura sinks to the ground and almost laughs when she realizes it's hers - the scream is hers. She hugs the blood covered head tightly - she shouldn't laugh – and finally does laugh so hard that she can no longer see the world.

Only the funny looking body that was still twitching a few meters from her quaking form.


	2. Pink

**[They say pink is a washed-out red]**

"_So now I scream,  
and hope it's a dream.  
It's hard just to breathe,  
when you say goodbye."_

Scream; Kill Hannah.

* * *

**6:37pm**

Sakura finally removes her blood-soaked hands from the love-struck shinobi's head. Her emerald eyes widen as the image of Rock Lee distorts.

Her mentor replaces him – a stump where her beautiful head once was, crimson flowing out from it. Veins continuing to pump blood into the air and her heart not understanding there was nowhere for the blood to travel to.

In the distance, someone's scream bounces around the battle field, echoing off the nearby mountain range.

Sakura's head lowered to the ground. Beside her foot, Lady Tsunade stared back up at her. A scowl still on her face and her now short pigtails mattered in the crimson substance that led a delicate trail back up to the still twitching body.

Their scream was so loud Sakura wanted to block her ears.

Instead, she picked up the head with wide eyes, fat red liquid oozing from the women's neck causing a lump of bile to rise in Sakura's throat.

The scream continues, arching higher in pitch. Sakura sinks to the ground and almost laughs when she realizes it's hers - the scream is hers. She hugs the blood covered head tightly - she shouldn't laugh – and finally does laugh, so hard that she can no longer see the world, only the funny looking body that was still twitching a few meters from her quaking form.

When she finally stops laughing – she shouldn't laugh – the enemy surrounds her crazed form and jumps onto her. They tore her limb from limb and spoke soothing words – she refused to be weak – until they have no patience left and ripped out her tongue – the scream is hers – and then threw it beside her rotting legs – she can't help but laugh. 

Slowly, her mind grew dark and she could no longer see the jūbi and its single, gleaming red eye – nothing is real.

An old women stood outside Rock Lees operating room, a tear running down her aged cheek. She looked on as the ANBU members carried the sedated Sakura quietly out of public sight – her mouth still possessing a lingering amused smile. The old women didn't cry because she pitied Sakura.

She cried because the young girl's laugher was once beautiful.

* * *

**9:00am**

Sakura opened her emerald eyes to the roof of her bedroom. The usual haze that would accompany them was absent, if not slightly. Sakura allowed a sign of weakness to wash over her broken mind.

She saw every memory with Rock Lee (he loved her so much) and replayed them over and over again – she shouldn't forget – until she felt her face dampen with tears.

Sakura looked to the walls of her bedroom. Faces littered every surface, all of them having died by her hands. Scared that she would not remember – she shouldn't forget - Sakura hastily stood and prepared to break into the home of Rock Lee. Any photo of the bushy-browed boy would do and once she had it, she would place it by Ino's.

She walked slowly through the streets of Konoha, her vision diming every now and then - she couldn't help but laugh.

She stopped when she came to a bunch of children.

_-a tissue, a tissue,  
they all fall down!_

A playful ball was kicked to her feet which materialized into her shishyou's decapitated head, it was singing that same song to her. She heard that damn screaming – the scream was hers – and was back in that war-torn world.

* * *

**10:13pm**

When Sakura finally looked up away from the ball (it was telling jokes), she saw that the children had disappeared and it was darker than before. She looked up toward the moon – she shouldn't laugh – only for it to be replaced with the staring eyes of the sharingan.

She knew those eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He remained unblinking atop a nearby building as he stared down at his broken teammate. She smiled, and then laughed. Because she knew that her mind wasn't strong enough – she refused to be weak – to conjure the living, only the hallucinations of the dead.

She waved and continued on her way – she shouldn't forget – laughing every now and then, because the moon kept winking at her and the stars wanted to sing. Naruto loved to sing with her, so she'll get Naruto and they would laugh together. At least until she remembers – nothing is real – and then she'll be the only one laughing again.

* * *

**11:40pm**

Sakura didn't know why she was sitting on this porch. She didn't know who she was anymore and it scared her. She had a photo in her hand. She didn't know his name but she knew she had to give it to the orange boy – she refused to be weak – because he wasn't scared. He knew who she was. He would know what to do with it. He always knew. _He knew too much_.

Sakura placed the photo under his front door and spoke reassuring words to herself – nothing is real – because that damn head was by her foot again – nothing is real – and was singing that stupid kids song – nothing is real.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura saw the orange boy and almost cried because she remembered his name. However, she remained indifferent. She wouldn't give him hope.

She heard Naruto sigh. He pulled her up off the dirt and kissed her neck, and suddenly she remembered more: the photo was of Lee. She tried to disconnect her heart just so she could breathe. She killed him, one of her best friends.

"I didn't mean to kill him, I didn't mean it! I – I thought I could save him – they kept trying to take me away but I showed them, I did Naruto. I stitched him up real good. I… I forgot to pump the blood out of his lungs though and… I… he… Lee drowned on his own blood…"

She stopped her explanation when the moon revealed itself. It was winking again – she couldn't help but laugh.

Naruto grabbed her hand to rubbed slow circles on her palm. She liked it when he did that. She knew he loved her when he did that. She liked it when she knew things like he did - nothing is real.

Sakura led him up the street and asked the one thing she could before she began to forget again – she shouldn't laugh.

"You hate me?"

Half a second later he replied, "I know you know I wouldn't be here if I did."

Sakura giggled because his name slipped her mind, and swung their linked arms high into the air.

"You know too much."

As they rounded the corner of the well-lit street, Tenten's bloody and beaten body lay a few meters before the two – three Otogakure ninja dead beside her feet. Tenten faded and in her place was Lady Tsunade. That head was rolling toward Sakura again. She tried to remember Naruto – she shouldn't forget – but it was too late.

**12:00am**

She heard that silly scream again and slid down onto the gravel.

She blocks out the sound of reality and sways back and forth, back and forth, back and forth – the scream is hers - and then she laughs every now and then when she remembers - nothing is real.

* * *

"_From now on when I think of you, I scream"  
_

* * *

**Authors Note: **

I value constructive criticism, without it i don't improve; I'd love to return the favor, just let me know!

If you enjoyed Chapter Two: Pink of _They All Fall Down_, please alert and/or favorite it so you are able to be noticed when i put up Chapter Three: Black. Thank you and long live Kiba!

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing _Chapter One: Orange_. Your reviews' were all inspirational and constructive, and I will continue doing the best I can to give you an enjoyable read. I believe it is important to interact with your readers, so if you have any questions or constructive criticism do not hesitate to PM me or add it in your reviews – I'll get back to you when I can.

_AnshL_

_berryboom _(if you are a fan of Naruto/Hinata – check out _Final Fantasy_. berryboom portrays Naruto beautifully and gives an ending that will leave you with goosebumps)

_Mr. Phenomenal _(Mr. Phenomenal's _Burdens _gives us a realistic Naruto/Sakura story, in which Naruto isn't an idiot and knows where he stands. Two chapters in and I'm hooked!)

_Katie (Guest) _(Thank you! I would love for you to continue to read my story as well! Let me know if you see some area for improvement, I'm not the best writer in the world but I would love to be close. Your review inspires me to continue my second chapter quicker)

Thank you again and I will try my hardest to update each week. Virtual pop-tarts for all.

**Chapter Three Teaser: **[They say black doesn't belong on the painters pallet]

He never thought for a second that he would envy something as trivial as friendship, because love is a weakness.

**Liar. **

Therefore it was only logical that he loved no one.

_"If this is what you call a kingdom, then ill build an Empire to settle the score."_


	3. Black

~TraptWolf94~

* * *

**[They say black doesn't belong on the painter's pallet]**

_"Feels like im climbing on my own  
to reach the top of nothing more.  
If this is what you call a kingdom,  
then ill build an Empire to settle the score."_

The Amazing Atom; At The Skylines.

* * *

**6:30pm**

Home.

That is what Sasuke used to call this place. But Konohagakure had changed drastically since the last time he had taken the time to admire its beauty. The short visit that resulted in the possession of the Uzumaki oni-masks and the revival of the four legendary Hokages' left no time for a field trip around the vastly different village. Sasuke himself had changed along with it.

To call Konoha 'home' would be to call himself 'Sasuke Uchiha'. Neither connoted the same meaning anymore.

Sasuke stood atop a lone building that was adjacent to the park he had once visited as a small child. Every now and then he would swallow the feeling of recognition. He would breathe through his mouth to block the smell of his mother's perfume. He would refuse the small children playing below his line of vision a glance. The nostalgic feeling that threatened to overwhelm him meant nothing.

**Liar.**

He was long past the grief he had once felt as a naive and weak-minded twelve year old.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke tilted his head slightly in recognition at former Taka member.

"Why are you here waiting for me? I never pitched you for the patient type."

Suigetsu Hōzuki stood beside the stolic Uchiha as he toyed with the Kubikiribōchō. His purple eyes shifting between Sasuke and the Hokage tower that was looming in the distance. Pastel blues, pinks, oranges and purples dusted the horizon making the tower seem even grander than it was.

"Does he suspect anything?"

Suigetsu shook his head negatively.

"Naruto is a moron, I'd be worried if he suddenly grew a brain. The backwater, washed-up ninja you hired to take out 'Team Peace' _– instead of me_ - were successful with all but one - that Rock Lee guy made it back here and informed Naruto that it was Cloud. The dumbass was too emotional to connect the dots back to you. Technically, it was that medical hottie that killed him anyway. There is some political meeting in 2 hours to discuss it. It won't be long until they realize it was Oto."

Sasuke's tense form relaxed slightly.

He was aware of the slip up from the hired assassins he'd sent and anxiety ate at him from the fear of Naruto discovering his goal sooner than planned. He'd made sure to cover his tracks by having said assassins reveal themselves as Cloud ninja. Sasuke was glad he took the extra precaution now.

Naruto wanting a peace treaty with Otogakure's anonymous leader was laughable. A rooky mistake that Sasuke couldn't help but shove back into the blondes face in the most personal way possible.

Did the vessel really believe he would succeed in creating peace? No, his nemesis would fail and Sasuke would be the one to watch him. When Naruto reached the bottom, Sasuke would strike and create _real_ peace. Because peace cannot be achieved with chakra beasts being used as bargaining chips throughout the land.

"Keep an eye on him. I want ears in that meeting."

Suigetsu bowed sarcastically, "yeah, yeah, _Lord _Sasuke. You want my fuckin' nuts around your neck like a medal as well?"

Sasuke swiftly grabbed the Second Coming of the Demon around the neck and pulled him in close, noses almost touching. Suigetsu's eyes widened in surprise.

"I suggest you treat me with respect."

Suigetsu roughly shrugged the Sharingan user off and glared menacingly at him.

"I'm not your lapdog, Sasuke. You want to be a leader with respect? You have to earn it or you have to force it. Naruto earned his while Orochimaru led Oto with fear. But both still rewarded those that were loyal to them with protection and power! You have nothing to offer that Village. They can survive without a 'Hokage'."

Sasuke shook with anger. His chakra bubbled beneath the cursed seal as if it could taste the blood lust in the air.

"You don't like it in Oto, you can damn well leave. But know that I will track you down and slaughter you without remorse," he all but growled out.

Suigetsu smirked and began toying once again with his beloved sword.

"Now, now, Sasuke. Where else would I be able to cut my victims into juicy, tiny pieces? Hear their bloodcurdling screams as I rip out their throat with my teeth? Make them plead for their ugly, pathetic lives as I skin them from the face down? Haha!"

Sasuke gave Suigetsu a disgusted look as he began laughing to at his own imagery.

"Go before I cut off your tongue."

Suigetsu merely gave the onyx-eyed Uchiha a lazy grin and disappeared from sight.

Sasuke sighed angrily. Suigetsu was always one to toy, and for the first time he'd managed to get under Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke would never admit that being a leader was more important than first established. He needed to make things right in the world for the sake of his brother's good name. Sasuke did not dream of this role, he did not work his way toward it, it was just a means to an end.

No, Sasuke did not want the loyalty and respect of his villagers. He did not want to protect Otogakure with his life, nor did he want to establish a life in Otogakure. He just needed the leadership as a way of ridding the world of the jinchūriki and their hosts'. Being the Kage of the Village Hidden by Sound meant nothing to him.

**Liar.**

He was never one to succumb to ideals and dreams like Naruto had.

* * *

**9:25am**

_Ring-a-round a rosie,  
a pocket full of posie,  
a tissue, a tissue,  
they all fall down!_

Sasuke ground his teeth together.

Those damn children had been singing the same stupid nursery rhyme for an hour now. He could have moved places, but this area was open and allowed Sasuke the best view of the Hokage tower. Naruto, if he was alert, would see him eventually.

And so Sasuke remained in the same spot he had been standing in for at least 6 hours. The fact that no one had approached him (minus the ever annoying Suigetsu), especially Naruto himself, proved to Sasuke that Naruto was purposely ignoring his presence.

Sasuke would have been lying if he said he wasn't pissed. How dare Naruto treat him as if he were not a threat? Five years since Sasuke had last seen them, and they refuse to acknowledge the fact that he was in the Village. How many years had they been forcing him to return?

The last time Sasuke saw Naruto was a week after the war.

'_The next time we fight, it will be on opposing sides, Naruto.'_

'_I'll never give up on you, Sasuke. I made a promise and I intend to keep it.'_

Naruto always had a way of leaving Sasuke with stupid one-liner declarations.

But as stupid as they were, they gave Sasuke something to fight for. If he was honest with himself right now, he would realize that the absent Naruto actually upset Sasuke. It meant that the blonde had finally let go. But Sasuke was not one to dwell on emotions. The empty and hollow feeling in his chest meant nothing.

**Liar.**

Sasuke Uchiha was a survivor. He did not _do_ emotions, they were below him.

A scream pierced through Sasuke's eardrum and shattered the thoughts he grasped at like a lifeline.

Automatically, Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan erased the black iris of his eyes and zeroed in at the source of the disturbance.

How the deranged Sakura Haruno managed to elude the Uchiha's perceptive attention would remain only his embarrassing secret.

Sasuke ignored the way his mind recognized the scream as hers. He especially ignored how he had to forcefully hold his body in place as to not make a move in the defensive. Even on her best day Sakura wouldn't be able to defeat him. So, as to why he had assumed he'd need protection from her, Sasuke was at a loss.

He took in her crazed appearance.

Surprisingly long, pink hair that was knotted and greasy. A loose red shirt and black shorts. Civilian footwear and a lack of shinobi weaponry. A head that was unprotected. Sasuke narrowed his eyes when it clicked. She was no longer a shinobi. Sasuke could understand why, it was clear she wasn't in the right head space.

For a second, Sasuke wanted to pull out his kunai and kill her. Not because of his past goal of eradicating all that was once dear to him, but because she would have done the same for him. No doubt Naruto was selfish in allowing an ANBU level, mentally unstable trained killer access to a children's park.

However, the thought that he was actually feeling something akin to pity for Sakura froze the want. The war scared many people, Sasuke included. They were all a little fucked up. It's just that the weakest is always the first to fall, he reminded himself.

Instead, he continued to watch her.

She would scream, then she would laugh, and every now and then he could hear her whispering, "Nothing is real. Nothing is real. Nothing is real."

* * *

**10:13am**

Sasuke didn't know how long it was until she fazed out of her trance.

Sakura looked up at him, wide eyes and a smile he once saw every day.

"Sasuke-kun?"

She laughed, and for a split second Sasuke allowed himself to think she were beautiful. The painful thud of his heart meant nothing.

**Liar.**

She was no longer his problem. She was no longer Sakura, after all. He watched her wave and then teleported to a place where he could breathe again.

* * *

**11:30pm**

Sasuke was only slightly peeved at his exit from Konoha. He had stayed many hours to strike fear into Naruto, and instead had fled at the sight of a weak ex-teammate.

Arriving at the ruins of Orochimaru's small village in Otogakure had calmed him, though. It had suffered from many raids during the past few years after Orochimaru's resurrection.

It took said sannin two months and three days until he went for Sasuke's body. Sasuke was well prepared and defeated the deformed man easily, taking his place as Otogakure's new leader. All who opposed Otogakure's revival as a ninja village quickly sought to destroy it.

They were easily defeated, however Sasuke's methods of disposal had always been on a large scale. Hence the ruins. A few months ago Sasuke had ordered the removal of the village inhabitants into a secret location whilst he and his 'lackys' (as Suigetsu put it), rebuild it for suitable living. The ninja academy was already complete. As was the 'Hokage' tower.

As Sasuke walked into his tower, Suigetsu emerged from a small fountain nearby.

"They know it is us attacking them. They just don't know that it is _us_."

"Tomorrow we will go to Konoha and announce it then."

Suigetsu stepped out of the fountain and walked along Sasuke toward a single desk on the single floor tower.

"Hey… if Naruto is the Hokage, what does that make you? Being Oto's 'fearless' leader and all."

Ignoring the sarcasm that was Suigetsu's charm, Sasuke replied with hesitation.

"…Chōryokukage"

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at the man's ridiculous proposal, "The hearing shadow?"

Sasuke glared and ushered the water clone from the tower. He glanced around the insides of the tower. He looked at the spiderwebs that cloaked every surface and studied the cloud-covered moon out the one window the tower had.

He had spent six months in this village when he was a student of Orochimaru's. Back then he hadn't been allowed to stay in the tower. He had been underneath it in the bunker.

Sasuke sighed and allowed his mind to wonder into dangerous territory.

Home.

That is what Sasuke would call this place. Flashes of orange and pink, though only miniscule, still plagued his mind long after he deflected from it. Nights alone in the undergrounds of Otogakure left time for the small box of memories within his head to explode and overwhelm him. With every night he spent in the small grey room, the memories became stronger and almost painful.

The dawn he clawed at his brain, begging the box to protect its treasures from him, was the morning they showed up. It was the only way to rid the memories – get rid of the source of them.

The first to go would be the blonde, because he was the strongest and the one who plagued his mind the most. _[Usuratonkachi]_

The one who would be the hardest to eradicate from existence. _[To me, you have become my closest friend]_

And the one who, ironically, understood him the most_. [I will acknowledge that you are stronger because you are someone who knows the same pain and loneliness; just like me]_

Then, he would dispose of the nuisance shinobi the stupid orange and the cry-baby pink dragged along. The Sai kid and the wood-jutsu ninja would be dangerous distractions. Quick, clean, not a second thought.

The weak little girl would be easy and he would save her for last. _[You have to save Sakura no matter what]_

It seemed fitting at the time. _[You really are annoying]_

That she was the last to see him three years ago, and she would be the last to see him again. _[Sakura, thank you]_

The icing on the cake – the cherry on top – would be allowing the no show Kakashi Hatake to live on. To be the cause of yet another death. To live on in pain, just like Sasuke would, because that is all the two of them are good at.

But Sasuke never went through with his mission, to break the bonds that leaked into his dreams every night. Of course he would have killed them if only Orochimaru had delayed his appearance. After all, they no longer meant a thing to the Uchiha.

**Liar.**

But he hadn't, and Sasuke had spent another night with those damn bright colors. He always would until he would kill them.

So tonight he would ignore the way the pink and orange splashed against the black canvas of his mind.

He would ignore how the scarecrow was the one painting, muttering excuses of tardiness under his breath.

And he would ignore the fact that the scarecrow used a weasel as the paint brush.

When Sasuke would awake the next morning, he'd tape up the box in his mind and refuse its acknowledgement. Because those kind of dreams meant nothing.

**Liar.**

No, Sasuke never thought for a second that he would envy something as trivial as friendship, because love is a weakness.

**Liar.**

Therefore, it was only logical that he loved no one.

**12:00am**

As Sasuke closed his eyes, blocking the view of the moon, he promised himself one thing.

The bright colours he'd be seeing tonight would be laced with loathing.

* * *

"_How did we slowly let our dreams captivate what we thought was our reality?"_

* * *

**Authors Note: **

I apologize for my late update. I realize that one shouldn't ruin an apology with an excuse, so I'll excuse you from my sob story as to why I neglected to post my chapter within the week.

If you enjoyed Chapter Three: Black of _They All Fall Down, _please alert and/or favorite it so you are able to be notified once Chapter Four: Red is out. Thank you!

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing Chapter Two: Pink. Your reviews' were all inspirational and constructive, and I will continue doing the best I can to give you an enjoyable read.

AnshL

Katie (Guest)

Rosebunse

Lonely Athena

berryboom

I'm overwhelmed with gratitude that you find my short chapters worth your reading and reviewing time, I tried my hardest to give you all an adequate chapter! If you would like to recommend any post war fanfics, or fanfics of your own, I'd love to check them out. University breaks are long and surprisingly uneventful.

**Chapter Four Teaser: [They say red represents secrets of the heart]**

"Don't care about them. Let them trip, let them stumble, let them all fall down. They are hating and grieving and dying. That is reality. That is what they fought me for."

"_And you'll be amazed at the secrets I keep."_


End file.
